The present invention is directed to thin film laminates used to form electronic circuitry that includes both resistors and capacitors, and to a method of manufacture of such structures.
There is a continuing interest in printed circuitry miniaturization. In most printed circuit boards in use, circuitry traces are printed by conventional methods, particularly photoresist techniques. Accessory components such as capacitors and resistors are frequently provided as discrete components and soldered onto the printed circuitry, either manually or robotically. These components occupy xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d on the printed circuit board and may be difficult or expensive to apply to the board.
Accordingly, structures have been proposed in which components such as capacitors and/or resistors are provided along with circuitry traces by circuitization procedures. Examples of such structures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,079,069, 5,155,655, 5,161,086, 5,261,153, 5,347,258, and 5,466,892, the teachings of each of which are incorporated herein by reference. Typically, a plurality of such structures are laminated together with dielectric material to form multi-layer printed circuit boards.
The present invention is directed to a method of forming a thin, circuitized laminate structure that provides both capacitors and resistors, and to the thin layer circuitized laminate structure formed therefrom.
The present invention is directed to nanolaminated structures for forming passive electronic components including capacitors and resistors and to circuitized laminates which provide both capacitors and resistors. In its simplest form, a laminate in accordance with the invention comprises a layer of resistive material and a layer of dielectric material. Preferably, the laminate comprises three or more layers of resistive material alternating with two or more layers of dielectric material. Such laminates may be connected to electrical connects so as to form both capacitors and resistors.